


Gunsmoke

by Heavenly_Louis



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, Cowboy AU, Harry is a Cowboy, M/M, Smut, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 06:36:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2955992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heavenly_Louis/pseuds/Heavenly_Louis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry 'Gunsmoke' Styles and his boys Liam, Zayn, and Niall are all traveling cowboys who come across a small town on their journey to nowhere. They hang out at a tavern where Harry meets Louis, a cute and fiery bartender, and they may or may not fall in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gunsmoke

Harry and his gang of boys had been riding for what seemed like an eternity. Despite their cowboy hats that covered most of their aces, the relentless sun never once waivered it`s vicious waves from scalding their backs and faces. They were traveling cowboys. When Harry and his friends were young, they all had decided that the farming life was just too mundane, boring, and unexciting for the likes of them. So, they practiced their shooting and riding skills for years and once they all hit the age of 16 they left their hometown and never once looked back.

So here they were now at the age of 18. Liam, Niall, Zayn, and Harry had been traveling for the past two years, never staying in one place and never stopping for anyone or anything. They enjoyed the free cowboy life. They each liked that we made their own rules, did what they wanted whenever they wanted. No boundaries existed for the four of them and they liked it that way.

Well, they liked it until about now when all of them were in desperate need for water. The boys didn`t realize that the distance from the last town they passed through to the next one would be so treacherous and so damned long. All of them were panting and sweating, including their horses.

Harry`s horse, Silver, a gray mare, was just grunting and panting but still she pushed onward. Harry patted her mane and whispered to her that she was such a good girl and that they would be nearing a town soon enough.

Harry and the boys kept moving forward in silence until Niall, being the loud-mouth that he was, decided to voice just how much he hated the situation.

"Goddammit! How much longer until the next town Gunsmoke? I`m dying here!" he cried out.

Liam and Zayn only looked back at him sympathetically and then back to Harry.

Harry stopped Silver and his boys did the same to their horses. He faced his men and sighed out and then pursed his lips.

They all stared at him expectantly. 

"…Gunsmoke…? Harry?" Liam whispered.

Harry cleared his throat and spoke, "Well, gentleman, but especially Niall… since you so astutely pointed out that you are miserable, I just wanted to say that we all are. But I also wanted to say that we`ve all been in worse situations than this before. Need I remind you about what happened about a year ago when we crossed that godforsaken desert without any supplies what-so-ever? Need I remind you just how much more miserable we were then?" He meant it as a rhetorical question but, of course, Niall felt the need to answer him.

"Shit…" he spat. "You`re right Gunsmoke…sorry…" he whispered.

Harry only nodded and clicked at Silver to resume their pace. The men kept on for a few more minutes until Zayn got Harry`s attention.

"Hey! Gunsmoke! Look over there! Is that a town?" he called out.

Harry squinted his eyes and sure enough, he saw smoke coming from a few buildings and some figures moving about. Harry rubbed his eyes and looked again, praying that this wasn`t just some crazy mirage his brain created to trick him. But it wasn`t. The smoke still kept billowing out of the buildings and the figures still kept moving about.

Niall yelled out in excitement, "Whoo hell yeah! Let`s go boys! Drinks are on me!" He clicked at his horse and then rushed past the rest of the boys. 

Liam just laughed and Zayn smiled and they too clicked at their horse and then rushed past Harry as well.

Harry couldn`t believe it…a town!

"C`mon Silver, I believe I owe you a nice sweet sugar cube.." 

He clicked at her and then he too raced to the town.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When the men finally arrived at the entrance of the town everyone stared at them in shock and wonder. They were used to it. Cowboys never did have a good reputation when they passed through small towns like these. Most of the horrific stories ended up with the town being pillaged and burned to the ground with no survivors. But they weren`t like those kind of cowboys…those monsters. Harry and his men just lived the free life.

They trotted through the small town drinking the sight of a community and other people. As they passed, the more stares they received. Niall saw a tavern sign and then smacked Harry and pointed excitedly. 

"Well look there boys! I did say drinks were gonna be on me right?" he cried out.

The men followed him to the small tavern and tied their horses up outside and entered the bar.

Loud music and chatter was echoing throughout the entire space and people, mostly men, were drinking their cares away and laughing with their friends. A few card games were getting quite serious at a few tables as more coins were being thrown down as bets and to Niall`s enjoyment, a burlesque show was taking place on the stage.

"Oh damn…" Niall whispered and Liam, Zayn, and Harry all looked at each other knowingly with smirks on their faces.

"Let`s get a seat boys…before Niall has a heart attack." Harry jokingly recommended.

The men took one of the empty tables at the front of the stage and Niall was crying out and whistling at the various women covered in bright and vibrant colors, some with furs and feathers. After just a few moments of watching the show, Niall already had his tongue out and was clapping furiously whenever one of the women would do a crazy sexual act.

Harry just laughed at his antics and resumed checking out the rest of the place. It seemed to also be a hotel and that was a great thing for our case since they all hadn`t had a proper sleep in a few days so it would be nice to get a few rooms for a few days so we could relax before they decided it was time to go on their way.

As Harry scanned the room, my eyes landed on the most beautiful creature he had ever seen in his 18 years of living. He was so young, with chestnut colored hair and vibrant blue eyes that resembled the ocean (not like Harry had ever seen an actual ocean before, but he was positive that was what his eyes looked like). He was busy preparing drinks for the many people at the bar. Harry watched intently as he bit his thin pink lip in concentration as he shook up some kind of drink for a customer.

Harry never once thought that the act of pouring drinks would ever be attractive and so damned hot, but he just blew his mind.

Harry knew then that he had to talk to him and Liam gave him his golden opportunity.

"Hey Gunsmoke? I know Niall said the drinks were on him but as you can see…" he gestured to Niall who was currently licking one of the burlesque dancers legs. Harry grimaced. "Yeah…he`s kind of busy right now…so could you get us some drinks?" Liam finished.

Harry nodded so hard, he could of swore he cracked his neck. Harry quickly got up and made his way over to the bar where the beautiful boy was.

Harry cleared his throat and took a seat on one of the old bar stools.

"Afternoon…" he tipped my hat at the beautiful stranger.

He looked up briefly at Harry and he almost passed out. From far away he was beautiful, but up close like this, Harry had no words.

"Good afternoon to you too…enjoying the show?" his high pitched voice spoke. Harry wanted nothing more than to hear that voice forever. Maybe hear him whisper in that voice, laugh, or even moan and whimper as he took him hard on a mattress. 

Harry had to shake the dirty thoughts out of his head as be came up with a reply.

"Well…I`m not really interested in the whole vibrant colors and feathers.." he cheekily smirked up at him.

He only snorted and said "So what…you discriminate against birds or something? Is that what you mean by 'vibrant colors and feathers'?" 

Harry actually laughed out loud at that. 'So he had a sense of humor' he thought.

"Yeah…yeah you got me…" Harry smiled.

"So what can I get you today cowboy?" And Harry could of swore the way he said that it seemed as if he was actually flirting with him.

"Uhm…can I get four tall ones?" 

He smiled at the cowboy once more, "Of course, coming right up." He turned around to get the beers and while he did HARRY couldn`t help but admire the arse on this boy.

It was perfect, round, and he wanted nothing more that to get my hands on it.

He turned around before Harry could finish his fantasy about the cute bartender.

"Here you go!" he cried out, cute voice tinkling. He handed Harry the beers and as the cowboy took them Harry marveled at the size difference between his cute and petite hands to my large and calloused ones. Harry took the beers in his hand with a shaky palm and smiled at him in thanks.

Before he left the bar, Harry felt that he had to introduce himself, "Hey…" he croaked out and that seemed to get his attention.

"Harry…" be spoke.

He seemed a little confused at first and then he smirked, "What…is that a drink? Because I`m sorry cowboy but I don`t know how to make a 'Harry'" he giggled out.

Harry chuckled to myself, "No…my name is Harry…Harry Styles." he reached his hand out.

The boy looked down at Harry`s hand for a brief moment before taking it in his own palm.

"Louis…" he shyly spoke.

Harry held onto his hand and decided to reply with a cheeky remark, but since he wasn`t that clever, his reply came out as "Louis…? Is that a gun? Because I`ve never shot a "Louis" before." 

He looked a bit taken back before he threw his head back, revealing his delicious tan neck that Harry wanted to suck marks all over.

"Oh my god…that was awful!" He choked out between his laugh.

Harry felt that he had to laugh too because…yeah…that was probably the most awful remark he`s ever made in his life.

"Oh… I hope your aim isn`t as bad as your jokes because oh my god cowboy…" he wiped at his eyes from the happy tears that fell during his laughing fit.

Harry didn`t know why, but his remark seemed as an opening for him to invite Louis to see him shoot sometime.

"Hey… this place is also a hotel right? Well how about you put me and my boys up for the next few nights and in return, I`ll teach you how to shoot. How does that sound?" Harry shyly offered. He mentally crossed his fingers and hoped that Louis would agree and not think that he was some kind of creep.

He tapped his finger against his chin and hummed in contemplation.

"Y`know what cowboy? You`ve got yourself a deal." The two shook hands once more in agreement.

"Thanks Louis… See you tomorrow morning then!" Harry smiled.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow Harry…" he shyly replied, looking up at the handsome cowboy with adorable eyes.

Harry returned to his boys with their beers and ignored their complaints of them not being cold.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The next morning Harry and his boys awoke bright and early to the delicious smell of breakfast cooking downstairs in the tavern.

They got dressed as quickly as possible, eager to eat a good meal after going so long without one.

They all seemed to be in good spirits, all except for Niall who had a crazy night last night. 

He went a few rounds with a certain young burlesque dancer and got super drunk, so naturally that led to a horrible hangover this morning.

He groaned and whimpered, complaining that the rest of the men were too loud when they were only whispering.

"C`mon buddy…let`s go get some breakfast. That sounds good right?" Liam cooed.

The word "breakfast" seemed to have attracted Niall`s attention and with that he agreed to get dressed and join them.

The cowboys took the steps downstairs and entered the tavern where the smell of frying bacon, ham, and eggs permeated the entire room.

They sat down at a table and waited to be served.

Louis came out, bright and chipper this morning and smiled over at Harry when he saw that he was waiting.

He grabbed a paper and pencil and walked over to the group of men. As he approached, his demeanor suddenly changed as he noticed that Harry wasn`t alone but with his boys. 

They were already pretty boisterous and loud and Harry could then see why Louis looked so scared of them. Again, the whole cowboy reputation made a lot of people nervous, especially when they were acting like how the boys were acting. 

"Good morning gentlemen…Uhm…w-what c-c-can I get you?" Louis` voice waivered and his hands shook violently. Harry just wanted to take him in his arms and kiss his tiny hands and tell him that it was alright and that his boys were like huge toddlers.

"Oh yeah! Uhm hey can I get like…everything?" Niall yelled out. Liam and Zayn laughed super loud at that which seemed to upset Louis even more. Harry wanted so bad to smack his boys for being so rude, but he held back. Louis nodded quickly and wrote down Niall`s order and then Liam`s and Zayn`s. He then looked at Harry, ready to take his order.

"I just want a cup of coffee, black, and maybe a ham biscuit….please." he tentatively smiled up at Louis. His smile seemed to ease Louis` nerves a little bit because he smiled back at Harry and wrote down his order.

"I`ll be back in a moment…" Louis whispered and gave Harry another secretive smile, which he greatly returned.

Harry eventually looked back at his boys who all had their eyebrows raised in curiosity.

"What?" he nervously asked.

"What the hell was that Gunsmoke??!" Niall laughed.

"What was what?" Harry asked again, still not understanding.

Liam and Zayn just shook their heads and smiled to themselves.

Harry finally just gave up and shrugged his shoulders. About that time, their breakfast finally arrived and Louis brought it out with shaky hands and a nervous smile.

"Here you go gentlemen...enjoy." And with that, he walked away.

The rambunctious cowboys dug into their breakfast and moaned at it`s deliciousness.

"I gotta say boys…" Niall mumbled out with a mouthful of food. "We`ve ate breakfast at so many different places and this…by far…is the BEST!" he cried out and resumed munching.

The men all nodded their heads in agreement, because, it was true. 

Once they were finished, Harry asked his boys what their plans were for the day. 

"Well, I want to find that little lady I was with last night!" Niall laughed and nudged Liam`s shoulder who only shook his head.

"Liam and I were just gonna hang out around the town." Zayn said.

Harry simply nodded, not wanting to let on that he was glad that they had their own plans because that meant he could just spend his day with Louis and not have to worry about entertaining them.

After a few more moments, his boys ended up leaving Harry at the table. That was okay, he just wanted to see Louis again.

Harry patiently waited a little longer until he finally came back out from the kitchen and walked over to the table.

"Was it good?" Louis asked, normal voice coming back.

"Oh yeah darling…it was absolutely incredible!" Harry retorted.

He blushed at the nickname and began cleaning the table.

Hary watched his careful hands and their eyes would meet every few moments.

Once he was finished cleaning, Harry stood and took his hat off and placed it on Louis` head. He gasped out and flicked the hat up over his eyes and looked up at Harry and that was when the cowboy realized that he was at least a foot taller than him. He also realized that it would be so easy to just pick him up and take him up against a wall. Hary coughed out awkwardly at his inappropriate thought and smiled down at Louis.

"Well…are you ready for your shooting lesson?" Harry asked him.

He nodded shyly.

"Well, saddle up partner!" Harry laughed and took his small hand in his own and they pair made their way out the door and to Silver.

Louis stopped in his tracks and stared at Harry`s horse in awe.

Harry looked back at him when he noticed that Louis had suddenly stopped following behind him. "What`s wrong?" he asked gently.

"Nothing…she`s beautiful..." Louis breathed out.

Harry looked back at Silver and then back to Louis and smiled.

"Yeah…she is.. Now c`mon!" he picked Louis up and placed him effortlessly on Silver`s back and then joined him.

His back fully pressed to Harry`s front, Harry wrapped his arms around him to get to the reins and leant down to whisper in his ear, "You ready?" his breath came out fanning his neck. Harry felt him shiver and he nodded.

The cowboy leaned back a little and clicked at Silver and then they were off.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ugh!! I can`t do this Harry!" Louis yelled out in frustration as he shot off another round, completely missing the bottles that Harry had set out for him as target practice.

Harry just chuckled to himself but quickly stopped when Louis whipped his head around and stared at him with a dark vengeance in his eyes. 

"Oh this is funny to you? In case you haven`t noticed…I`m only good at two things, both dealing with bars." he snapped back at the cowboy.

"Oh? And what are those two things?" Harry curiously asked.

"Bar-tending and bar-keeping." he replied and then shot off another round, again, completely missing the bottles.

"Ugh goddammit!" he gritted out.

Harry just smiled to himself because watching Louis get frustrated was the cutest thing he had ever seen. Harry could see the fire and determination in his eyes and his true power as he gritted his teeth when he would pull the trigger.

He quietly walked up behind him, "Hey…let me help you…." Harry whispered.

Louis looked up at Harry from beneath his eyelashes and nodded, "…okay.." he whispered back.

Harry turned him around gently and pushed himself up against his back and lifted his arms up into his own, while he held the gun.

Harry heard him take a breath at their sudden closeness. Being this close to him was sending Harry`s brain into overdrive. Louis` vanilla scent began clouding his brain and he had to will myself to not get hard.

"Alright now let`s fix your stance…" Harry stated as he pushed his boot between his feet to spread Louis` legs to give him a better position. Harry noticed how his own foot looked huge compared to Louis` dainty foot. Louis gasped quietly as Harry spread his legs.

Harry cleared his throat and leant down to whisper in Louis` ear, "You were really close…you just have to aim a little lower, like this" he lowered their hands just a fraction and then told him to go ahead and place his finger on the trigger.

"Perfect…now close one eye….good…now go ahead and pull the trigger."

He did. And to his surprise, he hit the bottle.

He lowered the gun and smiled so hard and laughed out loud and looked back at Harry. The crinkles under his eyes were so beautiful and Harry couldn`t help but smile back at him, making his dimples more prominent.

"I hit it!! I hit it Harry!!!" he cried out excitedly!

"Yeah darling you did! I`m so proud of you!" Harry excitedly responded.

Louis stopped his celebration and looked up a Harry with a small smile, "Thanks Harry…" he whispered.

"You`re welcome darling…"

"Oh…here`s your hat back." He took it off and had to stand up on his toes to place it back on Harry`s head.

Harry sweetly smiled and kissed his cheek quickly. 

"Why thank you…" he drawled out and Louis giggled in response.

"Hey…why don`t you have a drink with me and my boys tonight?" Harry timidly offered.

Louis stopped breathing for a moment and a look of pure panic crossed over his face. He began to stutter, "Uhm…uhh….I don`t think that`s a good idea Harry…" he started.

"And why not? Louis…I saw how you looked at them this morning…I know that you were scared…I don`t want you to be afraid of them!" Harry explained to him calmly.

"But Harry they WERE scary!" Louis cried out.

Harry just breathed out, "Louis…they really aren`t bad guys at all…they are my best friends…they won`t hurt you…" he explained and he brought his hands up to delicately trace his face from his cheekbones to his sharp jawline. He really was so beautiful.

He sighed. "Okay…Harry. You win." he chuckled.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Later that night, the cowboys were all sitting around the table in the bar. Obviously when night fell that`s when the life at the bar started. Harry was still waiting for Louis, hoping that he decided to show up.He kept looking around nervously, just waiting to see him. Finally, he appeared and he made his way to the table. 

Harry quickly stood up and tipped his hat at him in greeting, "Hi Louis…" he smiled.

"Hi Harry…" he replied with a smile on his face.  
Harry, being the gentlemen that he was, pulled out a chair for Louis to sit and then began to introduce him to the boys.

"Okay guys…this is Louis." Harry smiled and watched as Louis shyly waved.

"Hi Louis!" they all said in unison and their cheeriness seemed to make Louis feel a little better.

"Louis, this is Niall." Harry gestured to the blonde as he chugged down his pint of beer and then burped super loud. "How you doing Louis?" he asked.

"And this is Zayn and Liam…" they both waved and smiled over at Louis who returned with his own smile and wave.

"So nice to meet you all!" Louis said.

After that, they all started talking and laughing as if they had all been friends for a long time. Harry really enjoyed how Louis would laugh at Niall`s crazy jokes and how he would nod at Liam and Zayn`s stories and comments.

Their laughing and joking continued on until Niall, clearly drunk, spoke out, "It`s so nice to see Gunsmoke in love!!!" 

Everyone just stopped laughing and looked over at Harry as he felt his cheeks begin to heat up. 

Niall looked at everyone, "What? Oh c`mon guys! You honestly cannot tell me that you don`t see the way he stares at Louis! He is so lovesick!" Niall laughed again.

Liam and Zayn just shared a look between one another and then back to Louis and then to Harry.

Harry cleared his throat and awkwardly chuckled. 

"Aww….Gunsmoke…did we make you all flustered??!!" Niall said.

Hr began to stutter until Louis finally spoke, "Gunsmoke? Why do you call him that?"

Harry wanted to kiss him for changing the subject.

Liam just smiled, "Well we call old Harry here 'Gunsmoke' because this guy right here is the fastest shooter that has ever lived. He can shoot so fast and then disappear into the gun smoke in an instant. Not even leaving a trace! He`s amazing!"

Harry blushed even more at the compliment. "Liam…I`m really not that good…."

Zayn then spoke, "What are you talking about? Harry you ARE good!"

Louis then looked over at Harry with an eyebrow raised, "Well…I refuse to believe that he is that good until I see it for myself!" he then crossed his arms and smiled over at him.

Harry began to stutter again and Niall broke the awkwardness, "Hell yeah!! Let`s do this! C`mon Harry!" he then grabbed Harry`s arm and then began pulling him up.

"Niall...wait a minute, it`s dark outside!" Harry tried to reason to him.

"Pssh! Harry you know you can shoot at night just as good as you can in broad daylight! Stop being so modest!" he continued to pull the nervous cowboy up and eventually Harry just sighed out and gave up.

He let Niall pull him out of the tavern with Liam, Zayn, and Louis following closely behind.

They went behind the tavern to where there was already a few targets set up. It was dimly lit by a single light but other than that, it almost completely dark.

Harry stood a reasonable distance away from the first target and took a breath.

"Aw yeah!! Harry 'Gunsmoke' Styles about to show us what he`s got! Pay close attention Louis!" Niall yelled out.

They remained a few feet away from Harry and fell silent.

The only sounds that filtered through the air were the sounds of the crickets chirping and the muffled sound of the music playing from the bar.

Harry closed my eyes for a brief moment and then opened them.

It happened in an instant. 

Be reached for his gun in the holster and then shot off five rounds, hitting each and every one of the targets perfectly in the span of a few seconds.

As soon as the gun smoke cleared that was when his friends erupted in cheers and applause.

Harry then turned around and saw that all of his boys were cheering for him and his gaze then fell on Louis who was just staring at him with a blank expression.

Harry then felt nervous that he had scared him. That all the stuff he told Louis about he and his boys being the "good kind" of cowboys were just lies.

Harry slowly walked over to them as he carefully placed his gun back into it`s holster and told them that he was tired and ready to go to bed. 

Thankfully, they agreed including Louis and they all went up to our rooms and got ready for bed while Louis stayed downstairs tending to the bar.

As Harry got back to his room, he took off his belt and placed his gun on the nightstand table and then proceeded to take off his shirt and boots and pants. He then layed back on his bed and sighed out as his thoughts began to send him images of Louis staring at him after he had shot the targets.

Harry rolled over and willed himself to finally get some sleep, and eventually, he fell into a deep slumber.

Hours passed and Harry rested peacefully until he felt my bed dip from the weight of someone coming into the bed with him.

He groaned a little as he felt someone straddle his waist and began to lean down and pepper small kisses down his neck.

Harry`s eyes fluttered open at the soft press of the lips as they made their way up and down his neck.

Once Harry had regained his sight, he noticed that the person kissing him was Louis!

Harry shot up so quickly that he almost knocked Louis right off of his lap but thankfully he grabbed his waist to keep him from falling off.

He gasped at the sudden movement and wrapped his arms around Harry`s neck.

"Louis? What are you doing?" Harry was so confused as to why he was up here in the bed with him, but at the same time, he wasn`t complaining.

"Shhh…" he whispered and then he leaned in and captured Harry`s lips with his and he began to kiss him.

Just the gentle movement of their lips together was enough to get Harry excited as he gently grabbed Louis` chin and began to deepen the kiss.

He moaned out and with that opportunity, Harry snuck his tongue in Louis` mouth and began caressing every inch of him.

Louis` whimpered a little and pulled back. He was breathless and turning a bright pink shade from his chest up to his cheeks.

"Harry…" he breathed.

Harry only smiled at him and moved a piece of his fringe away from his eyes and rubbed his thumbs against his cheekbones.

Louis leaned in and kissed him once more and Harry pushed him back to where this time he was leaning over him. His broad frame completely covering Louis` small body.

Harry began to kiss down his neck, leaving marks here and there which caused him to cry out, gasp, and whine. Harry never stopped, he wanted to hear more of his pretty sounds so he gently began to remove his shirt and kiss down his torso until he reached his lower stomach. Harry looked up at him for permission to remove his pants and he nodded, eyes covered in a lustful haze.

He then carefully removed both his pants and underwear and looked at his body. He was beautiful, not a single flaw. 

He whined and threw his arm over his eyes and mumbled out, "Stop staring…"  
Harry chuckled and removed his arm from his eyes and noticed that they were closed. He kissed over Louis` eyelids and then his nose.

"But why? Why should I stop staring when you`re the most beautiful thing I `ve ever seen?" 

He whined louder, "No…stop saying such things…"

Harry just shook my head, how could Louis not know that he was beautiful?

He resumed kissing him, staying away from his cock which was fattening up by the minute.

Harry kissed all over Louis` inner thighs and lifted his legs up over his shoulders.

Harry had the best view of his tight and pink hole from here and it was clenching and unclenching at his stare.

Harry licked my lips and then dove in. Kissing the tight muscle and licking over it. 

Louis whimpered and moaned, "Nnngh…Harry…."

He kept working at his hole, it tasted so good, Harry couldn`t help myself.

He finally was able to work his tongue inside and he began to thrust in and out, copying the rhythm of sex and that caused Louis to go crazy and grab and pull at his curls. 

Once Harry was done licking at him, he moved onto wetting my fingers as best as he could before he began tracing them up and down his perinium.

Louis cried out when Harry pushed in his first finger, just letting it rest there until he opened up a little more. He rubbed his inner walls gently and then leaned up and kissed him hard as he then added another finger, working to stretch him open.

He was so warm and tight on the inside and Harry couldn`t wait to finally be in him.

Harry kept massaging and curling his fingers within him causing him to moan and whimper.

Harry loved how vocal Louis was. It made him even more hard just to hear him cry out Harry`s name and scratch at his back. Harry loved knowing that he was the one making him feel this good.

Once he began to whine and say that he was ready, Harry carefully pulled his fingers out of his clenching hole and spat on his hand and began wetting his cock the best that he could.

Harry positioned myself at Louis` entrance and he threw his arms over his shoulders and pulled him down so he could whisper in his ear, "Just…be gentle Harry…"

Harry nodded and then began to push in. He cried out at the pain of the intrusion and a few tears even fell down his cheeks which Harry quickly kissed away.

As he kept pushing in, Harry continued to whisper in his ear some sweet nothings to calm him down.

Once Harry was buried to the hilt, he began to rotate his hips in small circles, still trying to loosen him up.

He gasped a little at the movement and then told him that it was okay to move.

Harry began to thrust into him gently but powerfully. He reveled in the way his inner walls would rub up against his cock creating the sweetest friction.

As his thrusts got more powerful, Louis began to scratch up his back and pant and whine in my ear, spurring Harry`s movements on.

He would move up the bed with every movement and his whines would get more and more high pitched, signaling to him that he was getting close.

"H-Harryyy… I`m…I`m…" he couldn`t even finish his sentence before his voice was lost in moans.

Harry nodded against his neck, "Go ahead darling…let go…." he whispered to him in his rough voice.

"Ah…Ah… AH!" he squeeked out.

After a few more thrusts, Harry felt him convulse and spill across their chests.

Harry felt him soften between them and he knew that he was going to get uncomfortable soon so he sped up my movements and at the feeling of his hole clenching around him and he felt his release coming.

After a few more powerful thrusts, Harry spilled into him and continued to rock into him, riding it out.

Harry rotated his hips in figure eights like he did when he first entered him and began to feel his release seeping down his cock that was still buried deep inside him.

He whined at the sensitivity and Harry pulled out slowly and watched as his cum dripped out of Louis in small beads.

He whimpered at Harry`s intense staring and made grabby hands at him.

Harry smiled and Louis rested his head against Harry`s chest, feeling the way his heart was hammering against his rib cage.

They fell asleep that way. Harry completely covering him while his cum slowly dripped out of his gaping hole.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning Harry awoke to the feeling of Louis massaging my scalp. He moaned at the way his fingers would gently tug and pull at every other curl.

He eventually lifted his head up and stared at Louis in all his morning beauty,

His hair was mussed up and he had a trail of love bites all the way down his neck and his lips were still a little swollen.

He smiled at Harry and I just had to kiss him.

We kissed for a while until he pulled away giggling, "Ughh…morning breath…"

They both laughed lightly and Harry pulled himself up and kissed his cheek.

This morning was definitely one of the best mornings of Harry`s entire life.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

A few hours later Harry and Louis made their way downstairs, hand in hand and giggling like a lovesick couple. 

All eyes were on the two of them with Niall having a knowing smirk on his face.

"Have a good night you two?" he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. Louis became embarrassed and hid his face in Harry`s shoulder.

Liam smacked Niall on the back of the head while Zayn just laughed. 

"Ow…what the hell was that for?!" Niall yelled while rubbing his head.

"For being crude!" Liam responded as he continued munching on his omelet.

Harry pulled a chair out for Louis and he giggled and kissed his cheek, "Why, thank you kind sir."

"You`re welcome my love…" Harry whispered and the whole table erupted into a chorus of "Awwws".

The group ate their breakfast while lightly chatting and laughing and never once did Harry feel more at home than here with his boys and Louis.

Everything was going so well until Zayn cleared his throat and asked Harry, "So…Harry? Uhm…when are we leaving?" Everyone stopped eating and looked at him. Hary gulped and looked at each and everyone of his boys and then Louis.

He cleared my throat and announced, "Well… I don`t know about you guys but…this is the nicest place we`ve been so far on our journey and now that I have Louis…" he reached out and grabbed Louis` hand and began to lightly rub it with his thumb, "I don`t think I can leave…. I like it here…I really like it here…" he finished his speech and looked at his boys hesitantly.

After a moment of silence they all sighed out like they were relieved. 

"Oh thank God! Yes let`s stay!" Niall said over a mouthful of food. Liam and Zayn just shook their head in agreement.

"Yeah… we like it here too. Maybe we could start a new life here?" Liam asked.

Harry had never felt so overjoyed in his life.

"Yes we can!" he cried out and then leaned over and kissed Louis gently who just smiled back at him.

Niall cheered and Zayn and Liam laughed.

Harry rubbed his nose against Louis` and smiled softly.

This was where he truly needed to be.

**Author's Note:**

> The idea of Harry being a cowboy has been plaguing my mind forever so I decided to write this little work....  
> Thank you so much for reading!  
> And of course, if you want, follow me on Twitter @Heavenly_Louis  
> Love you all xx


End file.
